Switch
by MyxTourniquet
Summary: The Cullen's switch spouses for 3 years of high school. In hopes of spicing up their marriages. But will Bella fall for her new Spouse.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I own Nothing**

* * *

Switch

" Bella!!!" Alice called from the bottom of the stairs " Come down here it is time to swap spouses" Swap spouses huh. This must be one of there weird games. I think I will pass.

" You have to caome down Bella' Alice called again " Don't make me come get you." I sighed and went down stair. Everyone was already seated in the living room except for Esme and Carlisle. I looked around. Then took a seat beside Edward. He smiled at me then I turned my attention to the Pixie that was now standing on the coffee table,

" Alrighty everyone. We are going to swap spouses this year. Bell this is your first time so I will explain. Being with someone for eternity can get boring. So we switch spouses in a hope to spice things up. Everyone has to participate I know you will. Any way I will go get the hat and we will draw names for our New spouse. The game starts when we move on Saturday. " She said then took off.

Great so I was stuck switching spouses. Well I guess things with Edward were going the wrong way maybe this will help. Who would I prefer. Jasper or Emmett. Emmett was reckless andover excited. Japer was calm and collected and I think I could get alone with him. Yep I think I like Jasper better in that way. I looked at him and he looked back and smiled. I smiled back.

" Ok girls pick an envelope" Alice called running into the room with a black top hat. Rose picked then I picked. Alice took the last one.

" Ok one, two, three." Alice said and we opened our cards.

" Oh I got you Eddie" Rosalie said walking over and sitting on Edwards other side.

" Hmmmm I got you Em" Alice called taking Rosalies spot by Emmett.

" Well then I guess that means your stuck with me Jasper" I said sittting on the arm of the chair he was sitting in.

" Damn" Jasper said puttin an arm around my waist.

" So how long are we going for this year" Rosalie asked

" 3 years. All of Bella's highschool years" Alice said cheerfully. 3 years. That was a long time. I looked down at Jasper. Hmm Maybe not.

* * *

**Hey ok I was reading a fic like this and decided to do one of my own**. **I am thinking of having Bella fall for Jasper. I think that is what I will do. So reveiw and tell me what you think**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing. They all belong to welll someone else. I mean Come on its Twilight we all know who it belongs too.. Sigh moving on**

* * *

Chapter 2

Epov

I got Rosalie. Sigh I guess it cant be that bad. Oh Well. I looked over at Bella and Jasper who were talking quietly about decorations for THEIR room. Grrr. But at least Jasper is better the Emmett.

_**Damn I wanted Bella... Oh Well my time will come Bahahahahah... Oh Edward can hear me this could be bad. Eddie if you are reading my thoughts nod. **_ Emmett thought. I nodded.

_**Ummmm Sorry ya....... But you have to admit Bella is a total Babe **_He thought smiling at her. I growled. He stared at me then quickley left the room. I got smacked upside the head by...... Rosalie.

" Hey what was that for" I asked she smiled

" For scaring Emmett. Not very nice Edward Not nice" She said. I looked over to Alice who had followed him up. I looked over at Bella who was looking at me with one Eyebrow raised. I shrugged. She nodded and went back to her convorsation with Jasper. Yes Jasper is Better then Emmett by a long shot

Apov

I wonder what Emmett was thinking about to make Edward so mad. Probably about Bella. I had visions somtimes of Emmett kissing Bella then Edward killing Emmett and Rosalie killing Edward then Bella Killing Rosalie then a grounded Bella and a sad Esme. I was just about to open the door when I got a vision

_" Jasper what about Alice" Bella said. _

_" I don't love Alice like that anymore I love you please Bella" He said begging her._

_" Jasper I love you to but.. I don't want to hurt them Alice is my best friend and Edwards... Edward" Bella said about to cry though the tears would never fall. It started to rain._

_" Bella do you still love Edward the way you did when we swapped" Jasper asked Bella shook her head No. He smiled and kissed her a way he had never kissed me._

The vision ended. Oh My God. Bella and Jasper were going to fall inlove. I felt the tears form in my eyes. Just like Bellas in my vision. Tears tht wuold never fall. I can't tell Edward he will try to kill my Jasper. Bella's Jasper? NO he is my Jasper he always has and always will I told myself. I Wont give him up without a fight. I decided time to go talk to Emmett. I will not give up Jasper I will fight.

Jpov

Bella and I were going to be a couple. I have to admit I like Bella better then Rosalie but Edwards emotions were driving me insane. I sighed. Why did Edward always have to be so...... Edward I mean its not like we are going to fall inlove or somthing. Like come on me and Bella. ..... I could picture it. Edward growled. I growled back.

_**" Back off Edward"**_ I thought at him. He glared at me then went back to listening to Rosalie. I sighed. Why could I picture me and Bella. I belonged with Alice right?

Bpov

I was talking to Jasper about this game. He said it would be fun. I agreed it would be. I like Jasper but i didn't really know him. I would take this chance to get to know him better.

" Kids go pack so we can go tomorrow." Esme said walking into the room. I smiled and nodded and headed off to mine and Edwards room. I had all my clothes and Edwards packed in like 15 minutes and was sitting on the bed reading while Edward listen to music. I have to say I would miss these Quiet times but it was time for a new adventure. I was ready to try and be with Jasper

* * *

**A/N... OMG I am extremly happy.. I got over my block YAY. But then again who knows anyway... Thank you To everyone who has read my story or any of them and to My lovely Reveiwers thanks I enjoy knowing what u think!! I will Update ASAP but I have Finals and stuff this Month so I have to prepare for those But if I have a chane I am soooo going to update. Anyway Reveiw **

** - Angel  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: This is me still owning nothing sigh**

* * *

Chapter 3

Jpov..

i was packed and ready to go. Alice was looking at my funny and was jelous of somthing. I cocked an eyebrow at her and she shrugged and headed out of the room. I shook my head. I mean this was her idea. What could happen between me and Bella anyway. The picture of us together came up again. I sighed. Alice doesn't think that anything will happen between us. Does she. No Nothing could happen between us. I mean her feelings for Edward were strong never changed even when she found out that Edward got to be with Rosalie. Most girls would feel insecure about that. But not Bella not even for a minute.

I was glad I got Bella. I mean nothings wrong with Rose. Its just I like Bella better. This could be a good chance to get to know her better.

" Jasper.. We are leaving soon so go load up your car" Bella said leaning against the door frame. I nodded and followed my pretend mate out to the cars. Time to go to Canada.

Bpov

After I got Jasper I got into my Black 2005 Mitsubishi Eclipse. It was an older car but I loved it!!. I got in and started out after Edwards Volvo. I smiled to myself. I wonder how this was going to go. Edward and me have never been apart unless we needed to be. How was he taking this. How was Alice taking this. I know this was her idea but she keeps looking at my funny. Edward says she is blocking her thoughts from him. Did she see something that has to with her little game. She doesn't think that anything will happen between me and Jasper. I will Admit I had a little crush on him while I was human but I was so over that. Right.

I shook my head. I loved Jasper as an older brother. Yes I did. But even now I could picture us together. Oh well. I know nothing will happen I love Edward and Alice too much.

I turned on the radio and Surrender by Evanescence came on. I found a new liking for this band. Edward didn't like them. He thought Amy Lee's voice was to bold. I thought she was great. But Edward is Edward. We were about 20 minutes from our new place in Canada. I was running low on gas and called Carlise to tell him. He said fine and that they would meet me there. I said goodbye and hung up. Then I turned into the exit toward a gas station. I got out and walked toward the pump when Jasper's Car **( what kinda car does he have did the mention it???) **pulled up next to mine. He got out and walked over to me.

" What you doing Bella" He asked stopping in front of me. I smiled

" I really had to pee so I stopped here" I said. He laughed

" Oh really now" He said smirking. I shook my head no

" I have to fill up.. What are you doing here" I said tilting my head to the side.

" Oh just making sure you didn't get lost" He said. I chuckled

" Alright then" I said. I filled up and then walked into the store. He followed me in.

" Want something to eat Jasper" I asked pointing down the chip isle. He chuckled.

" Hmmm I think I will pass this time" He said smiling. He had a nice smile. Maybe better then Edwards crooked one. I wont tell him that though.

" Alright your choice then." I said going to pay for gas. I payed then I followed Jasper out.

" Follow me and we will get there safely" He said I rolled my eyes. He chuckled.

I got into my car started it up and followed him out. About 5 minutes later. My phone rang. I picked it up. It was Jasper.

" Hello Jazz " I said

" Hi Bella miss me" He said.

" Desperately" I joked. He chuckled. " Anyway why are you calling"

" Aww do I have to have a reason to call my Mate" He said sounding sad I laughed

" I guess not" I said after I stopped laughing. It was silent. I laughed

" Bye Jasper see you at the house" I said then hung up. I smiled. This could be fun. Me and Jasper

Apov

I saw Bella was going to need to get gas. I was to busy thinking that I forgot to remind her to fill up. I didn't however see Jasper going with her. I growled to myself. Keeping them apart was going to be hard if they kept doing that. My phone rang. I picked it up it was Edward.

" Alice whats wrong your thoughts are all over then singing then all over again" Edward asked. I sighed should I tell him he might be able to help.

" Help with what Alice" Edward asked I played the vision again in my head. Silence.

" Edward are you there Edward?" I asked into the phone. OK. Telling him may have been a bad idea.

" No I needed to know.... we have to stop them." He said sadness in his voice.

" Ok here is the plan.....

* * *

**A/N: Okay here is the next chap sorry its so short. Anyway I am having a little contest since I am running out of Ideas. I would like you to PM me and Idea to what Edwards and Alices plan might be. Bahahahahaha. So let me know I will Update then. Thx**

** -Angel  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**I Angel Own nothing but the plot**

* * *

Chapter 4

Bpov

I followed Jasper for awhile. I was listening to music so i lost track of time. Suddenly he turned onto a dirt road. I followed. After about 10 minutes down that road and we came to a large brick house. It had a lot of windows but not as many as the one in Forks. Everyones cars were arked in the front. I parked mine next to Jaspers and got out to get my bags. I was then stopped by someone grabbing my wrists. I turned around to see Jasper.

" Bella I will get your bags later. Come and see our room with me" He said

" I can get my bags and come with you" I said.

" No I will get your bags" He said pulling me toward the house.

" Jasper" I said pulling back.

" Bella" He said giving me pupp dog eyes. I groaned

" Fine but only this once" I said giving in. Who could say no to those eyes. Damn them. He just smiled and pulled my into the house. Esme was in the living room reading a magazine beside Carlisle. She smiled at us as we walked in.

" Hello Bella and Jasper. Have a nice ride here" She said

" Yep it was great. I have to go see our room before I get my arm ripped off" I said smirking. Jasper chuckled and continued his pulling me up the stairs. I heard Esme giggle. I rolled my eyes. He pulled me into a long hallway all the way to the end.

" Ok close your eyes." He said stopping infront of a door at the end of the hallway. Before I could anwser he put his hands over my eyes making it impossible to see

" Come on Jasper I Hate surprises" I said. I knew he was smirking.

" Just once Bella" He said. I heard him open the door and push me in. Then I heard him shut the door. We walked for a he stopped and uncovered my eyes. Thank god. I opened my eyes and looked around our new room. It was big. The walls were covered in books and cds. There was a large bed in one corner and two big chairs and a cd player. It was painted red. The carpet was white.

" I will go get your bags now" Jasper said leaving me alone. I looked at the door. I would have gone to help but he didnt want me to. So I went to look at the books. I picked up Gone With The Wind by Margret Mitchell. I put it down on one of the chairs just in time to see Jasper come in with all our bags. I packed light light. Alice would drag me to a mall sooner or later.

" Wanna turn on some music" I asked

" Sure you pick" He said putting our bags on the bed. I nodded. I walked over to one of the CD shelves and grabbed a mix CD. I popped in the Cd player and the first song was I did it for love by Harlequin.

" I like this song" Jasper said. I smiled and unpacked my things. After we unpacked we sat down in the two chairs.

" Lets get to know each other better Bella" He said. I nodded.

" Ok Bella favorite Color." He said. I thought about it.

" Today Yellow" I said " You?"

" Blue"

" Ok Favorite song?" I asked

" Today.. Another Girl, Another Planet. Blink182. You?"

" Um Everybody's fool Evanescence" I said

We went on like that for a long time. We talked about everything from our parents and Human life to books and CDs. Before I could asked my next question he interrupted me.

" Bella don't you want to know about the Newborn Army" He asked. I did. But I wanted him to tell me when he was ready.

" When you are ready to tell me" I said. He looked surprised. I wonder why.

Jpov

I was confused. Alice had asked for me too tell her about the Newborn Army right away. Bella said when I was ready. It surprised me. But I was happy she didn't force me or bug me to tell her about it. She was about to ask her next question when.

" BELLA,JAZZ" My hyper pixie wife said bursting into the room.

" Alice" We said at the same time in the same tired voice. She looked at me and smiled.

" OK you guys suck come on we are having a guitar hero battle in mine and Emmetts room." She said pulling me and Bella out of our chairs and into the hallway towards her and Emmetts room. She was nervous. But why?

Apov

I will just have to keep them busy. Ya. Double dates and shopping trips and stuff. I will fight for us Jasper. I won't let you go. Not to her and Not to anyone.

Jpov

Alice was worried about somthing. But I couldn't seem to get her alone. Being that she was now dragging Bella, Emmett and I around the biggest mall she could find. she called it a double date. We were now entering a CD plus. Bella went right to the alternitive section and started to look through CDs

" Bella" I whispered so only she could her as I came to stand beside her. " Somthings wrong with Alice" I said. She nodded

" I know. I don't know what yet though. I have been trying to figure it out" She said. What was wrong with Alice?


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:: I own nothing**

* * *

Chapter 5

Bpov

The past week has been Hell. Alice has dragged me all around the new town and the surrounding towns. Shopping trips and double dates. Jasper had kindly excused himself to hunt leaving me along with her.

" Alice we have school tomorrow shouldn't we stay in town?" I asked knowing the answer/

" Don't be stupid Bella." She said rolling her eyes. " We have plenty of time to get there later now lets shop" She said dragging me around this new mall with some new clothes sales. I rolled my eyes. Great. After about an hour an 50 bags later Alice sent me out to the car to put her bags in there and to meet her and some store. I nodded and walked toward her new Yellow porsche. After I put the bags in the car my cell went off signaling I had a text

**( **Bella norma l_Jasper Italics_**)**

_Heyy Bellz having fun :)_

_Don't I always ^0)_

_Glad to here it. When are you coming back we could go to a movie to celebrate going back to school or somthing_

Sure if I can get away from Alice. I could try and bolt but she will just catch me. :l

_Probably. Ha_

Shuddup

_Just ask if you can leave_

This is Alice we are talking about. I would have better luck bolting like I am now

I sent that then I bolted across the parking lot and into the trees. I was faster then Alice and with my headstart there was a possibilty she wont catch me. Soon enough I was at the front door of the house. I walked in and walked into Edward.

" Hello Bella" He said giving me my favorite crooked smile

" Hi Edward" I said with a smile

" How was shopping?" He asked.

" Fun as always. I got a go find Jasper so I will see you later." I said. He frowned but nodded and I hugged him and walked up the stairs to my room. I opened the door and Jasper was sitting reading a book.

" Hey Jazz looks like she didn't catch me" I said smiling and sitting down on my chair beside his. He smirked at me.

" Looks like it. So you wanna go see a movie?" He asked putting his book down.

" Sure. What movie did you have in mind."I asked

" I dunno how about that new Vampire movie they have out. They are fun to laugh at" He said. I nodded.

" Lets go" I said getting up and walking downstairs. I grabbed my wallet and walked out to my car.

" No way I am driving" Jasper said grabbing my wrist and pulling me toward his car.

" No I don't wanna. I wanna drive." I said pouting.

" That does not work on me now get in the car." He said shaking his head. I sighed and got into the car.

" I drive next time." I said getting into the car. He just rolled his eyes

" We will see about that." He said backing out of the driveway. We got out of the drive way and down the road in time to see a Yellow porsche drive up. I smiled and waved. Alice just glared I would deal with her later.

* * *

**A/N sorry it took so long. Anyway I passed my Exams. Yay me. Anyway reveiw**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:: I own nothing**

* * *

Chapter 6

Rpov

He was mopping around again. That's all he has done since we got here.

" Edward lets go out and do something." I said whining a little. I mean I am Rosalie anyone would be lucky to be mine even for a little while.

" I don't wanna Rose maybe later." He said then started pacing again. Ok usually Edward is easier to be around. He isn't all that fun but he puts in an effort when we play these games. I groaned.

" No Edward we are going out NOW." I said getting up and dragging him to the car. I decided we are going to the mall. I heard him groan. Haha Edward.

Empov

Alice took Bella shopping. And thank GOD she didn't take me along this time. Alice is insane if she thinks anyone wants to do that much shopping.

" Emmett!" The little pixie called walking into the room. " Bella ditched me at the mall to go to a movie with Jasper lets go!" She said pulling me off our bed and started toward the hallway. I planted my feet. I so didn't want to go on another stupid double date.

" Alice I am NOT going to go out and crash Jasper and Bella's date. No way. We are going to stay here or maybe go on a date with Rosalie and Edward But NOT Jasper and Bella." I said. She pouted but she couldn't go if I wouldn't go. She let go of me and sat down on one of the chairs.

" Fine but you will regret it." She said pouting I rolled my eyes and sat down and started playing Yoshi's island on my DS. And usually this game is fun. I mean its not like Bella and Jasper are going to fall in love or anything right?

Apov

Emmett wouldn't let me stop my Jasper from falling in love with Bella. My best friend and Sister Bella. I had kept them busy for as long as I could but now Emmett doesn't want to go out with them anymore. Ok maybe Edward and Rosalie will take over for abit. But if my vision was correct Rosalie dragged Edward shopping so I guess they could have this date but not another one.

Jpov

Bella had got away from Alice so we could go to a movie. We drove down the highway into town extremely fast. The ride was silent so far but not an awkward silence a comfortable silence.

" Hey Bella, Have you asked Alice whats wrong yet." I asked. Ok I was worried about her we had done this before without a problem.

" Yea but she keeps changing the subject. Edwards acting weird too." She said looking at me.

" Really?" I said. I hadn't really seen alot of Edward since this all started.

" Yea. Its weird. Do you think Alice had a vision or something that scared them." She said.

" Like what?" I said. She didn't have a vision about me and Bella right. Maybe we don't like each other and it breaks up the family....

" I dunno." She said " Maybe it has something to do with us." She whispered after a minute. But what about us. That was when we arrived at the movie theater. We grabbed two tickets to Underworld 3 we skipped the popcorn and went strait to our seats to watch the Preveiws

After the movie...

" They movie wasn't soo bad" Bella said as we left the theater. I shrugged.

" Its better then some of the ones I've seen." I said.

" Sooo School tomorrow huh" Bella said trying to star a conversation..

" Yep another round of High school" I said in a flat tone to show how excited I was. She laughed.

" I know. If you hate it so much then why do you keep going back?" She said

" Alice likes going back. And she likes having a boyfriend" I said. It was true I wouldn't go if Alice didn't drag me along.

" Oh I see. I go because it gives me something to do." She said giggling. I laughed with her.

" Well wann go hunt then go home or just go home." I said there was a pretty dense forest behind the theater. Bella looked over to the forest and nodded.

.

" Sure lets go!" She said smiling then walking at a human speed toward the trees. I jogged up beside her and grabbed her hand.

Bpov

He was holding my hand. I looked down at our hands. It felt so right. I never wanted to let go. But like all good things this came to an end. He let go then smirked.

" Whoever catches the biggest deer wins." He said then took off.

" Thats cheating Jasper" I yelled before taking off after him. I heard him chuckle up ahead. That's when I smelled a large herd of deer. I bolted toward them. Then I smelled Jasper. I looked across the field and saw him looking for the biggest. I saw the biggest one first. And lunged for it. But instead of colliding with a buck I collided head first with Jasper. He was stronger and took me down and the whole herd bolted out of the area. He was about to get up but I flipped him over.

.

" No way. I am not letting you win." I said growling. He smirked then flipped us back over.

" And how do you plan on stopping me??" He said. I smirked. Oh I can stop you. I quickly thought up a plan. I looked at his lips then before he could think lifted my head to his and smashed my lips on top of his. I kissed but before he could respond I pulled away flipped us back over and then bolted after the herd.

" Bella that's Cheap" I yelled after me. I laughed.

" Serves you right" I said laughing then I took down the Biggest deer. After I finished I stood up and wiped the extra blood of my mouth while I waited for Jasper to finish.

" That was a dirty trick Bella." Jasper said coming up behind me. I laughed.

" Oh you liked it" I said turning around and stepping into him. What surprised me was how well I fit there. Then I thougt back to our kiss and relized I fit there too. What if what Alice saw was me and Jasper inlove? OH God That could be it. That explains why Edward is acting weird to. But know I couldn't fall inlove with Jasper could I.....

* * *

**A/N**. **OK here is the next Chapter in this story. This is a Bella and Jasper story and I don't care If you Don't like don't continue to read** **Alright REVIEW**

**-Angel  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except the plot**

* * *

Chapter 7

Jpov

She had been silent the whole way home. Her emotions we confused.

"Bells, what's up? You're confused." I said worried.

"Nothing…." She said smiling at me then turning back to the window.

"Bella, Come on I know something's wrong now tell me what it is." I said pulling over to the side of the road. She looked over at me with her big golden eyes. I remember when they were brown. She still had the same effect on the people around her. She still made my not beating heart skip beats when she looked over at me. But I would never tell anyone about that. I mean she is my wife's best friend, My brother's wife and my supposed little sister. There was no way I can love her..

"OK what if hypothetically Alice did have a vision about us. And what if it wasn't well…. Bad for us. What if it was like us actually falling in love and leaving her and Edward.." She said looking at me with sad eyes. Now why would she think…… Oh my god that could be it. I mean I could totally see myself falling in love with Bella. Oh my god.

"Well hypothetically.. We would have to do what felt right to us and not worry about them. Because when you love someone no one should stand in your way. "I said smirking. She smiled and then looked back toward the window. I sat there for a minute before driving off toward the house. We drove in silence. I could tell she was busy in thought and didn't really want to interrupt her thoughts. The quiet gave me some time to think about her hypothetical question. What if that was Alice's vision. I mean is it possible. I have been with Alice for so many years is it even possible for me to fall in love with someone else. Especially someone who I had once tried to eat for supper. I mean that would be interesting. And if we were meant to be from the beginning does that mean that we were only meant to be with Alice and Edward for awhile than nothing. And even if we were soul mates does that change now that we have no souls?

I looked over at Bella. And what if we did still have souls and we had to become like this to find one and other. Bella and Jasper. Bella Hale. Alice Hale. Bella Whitlock…. What If I was always in love with Bella? If I was human I would have a major headache from all these questions. But since I am not human I will keep on asking myself questions I can't answer.

" Jasper." Bella chuckled " You missed our turn. Are you alright" She said pulling me out of my thoughts. I looked around and sure enough I had missed the turn to our house. I laughed

"Guess I did." I said laughing. I did I quick U-Turn and then turned into the driveway. Of course when we got there a little pixie was sitting on the step looking upset. Bella looked at me then groaned.

" Here goes nothing." She said stepping out of the car.

" BELLAAAAAAAAAAAAAA YOU DITCHED ME AT THE MALL." Alice yelled bolting at us full speed. Bella caught her and apologized for being inconsiderate of her feelings. I one the other hand was comparing the two.

Alice. Alice had saved me from what I had become. She was hyper and not afraid to hide her emotions. She was smart and funny and she was a good friends. She is fashionable. She is also considerate of other and kind. But she also had bad points. She was a little to hyper and it made me hyper. She liked to dress up everybody. Even I had to play Barbie. But most of all she was predictable. I could always tell what she was thinking or what she was going to do. Then there was Bella.

Bella. She was smart and funny and the most un selfish person I have ever met. She was caring of those around her. She was almost always calm and ready. She was well unpredictable. I could never tell what she was thinking. And she usually surprised me with her reactions. She hated dressing up. She would still rather where a pair of old sneakers then a pair of hundred dollar pumps. She had those eyes that made you want to do anything for her That made my heart though it was not beating skip beats.. Even when she didn't know it and… Oh my god I might be in love with Bella.

" Hey Jasper are you just going to sit in the car or are you going to come in the house" Emmett called from the front door with and Angry looking Edward. Shit. Edward can read my mind. I was kidding Edward I am not in love with your wife. I yelled in my head. He just glared at me then walked in the house. What was I going to do..

Epov

He is in love with my wife. He is in love with my Bella. He was in love with her. I knew I should have crashed their date this wouldn't have happened if I did. But wait… Even If jasper is in love with MY Bella doesn't mean my Bella in love with him right? Ha. She wouldn't fall in love with Jasper. He tried to kill her. Even though she has said that He didn't mean to she won't fall for him. Haha Jasper she is mine.

Bpov

Well I think I will just let it happen. If me and Jasper are soul mates then it will happen between us. I know it will. I left him outside in his thoughts. I picked up a book I had just bought. The Mediator. It was about a girl who could see ghosts. I got to the part where she met Jesse then Jasper walked in.

" Hey Jasper have fun" I said not putting down my book.

" Mhmm" He said. I turned to look at him. He was looking straight at me I felt a weird tug I got up and……..

* * *

**Here it is the next Chapter with a little Cliffy. Show some love and Reveiw XD**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:: I own nothing**

* * *

Chapter 8

Last time

_" Mhmm" He said. I turned to look at him. He was looking straight at me I felt a weird tug I got up and…….._

And now

Bpov.

I walked over to him. I stopped about an inch away. I looked up into his eyes and was drawn to him. I had never felt this with Edward. I was right this must have been Alice's vision. Her vision was me and Jasper getting together. He leaned in and then...

" Bellaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. It's time to get dressed for our first day of school and that means. MAKE OVER." Alice called bursting into the room. I jumped away from Jasper and groaned. Not because of the make over hell I knew was comming but the loss of that feelig I had all of a minute ago.

" Ah Alice why." I groaned.

" Because you have to look your best for school tomorrow!" She said taking my arm and dragging me out of the room.

" Well see ya Jasper." I said as I was pulled out the door by Alice.

" Have fun Bella!" He said as I disappeared into Alice's room for one of the forms of torture. Alices make over.

Jpov

Alice came in and took away Bella. I sat down and stared at the wall. What had just happened. Was I already inlove with Bella. At the thought of her name my stomach started doing flips. Oh god I was so In love with Bella. Bella my wife's Best friend and my brother's wife. Edward was going to kill me. It was a good thing Rose took him to a movie or I would already be dead or deader then I am now anyway.

I missed Bella. How was I going to tell her? How will I tell Alice. Alice me wife. Oh god. I picked up the book Bella was reading. The Mediator. Oh I had read this one. Its a good story. I put it down and picked up a book on the Civil War. What was I going to do now?

Apov

Ha I stopped them from kissing. How did they.. When did they fall in love. They have only had one date. They probably were just getting ready for tomorrow. Thats it. They have to pretend to be together. Bella never was a good liar anyway. Ha I get it. Jasper wouldn't do that to me, And thank god Edward wasn't here. He would have killed Jasper.

" OK Bella go put this on then you can go do whatever" I said finishing up her make up

" Meh" She grunted taking the clothes. Time to go tell Edward. I said goin to greet him at the door.

Epov

Rosalie had dragged me to a movie. Just like always she was thinking about how much more beautiful she was then everyone she saw.

_"Edward. I have to talk to you." _

Alice thought at me as I walked in. I nodded and walked up the stairs to her a Emmet's room. Emmett had gone hunting earlier so he wasn't in. As we walked into the room Bella walked out of their private bathroom looking stunning. She was dressed in a pair of dark wash skinnies and a bark blue 3/4 sleeve shirt. She was wearing a pair of black flats. Her hair was straightened and her make up was just enough to bring out her natural features.

" Oh Hey Edward. How was your date?" Bella said turning to look at me.

" Hello Bella and It was just fine." I said putting on her favorite crooked smile. She smiled ack and then walked toward the door.

" See you guys later." She said leaving. I turned to Alice.

" What happened?"" I said worried all of a sudden.

" They almost kissed." She said I felt anger flow through me.

" I stopped them. Don't worry." She said. But I didn't care I walked across the hall and pulled the door open and there stood my Bella kissing Jasper.

Jpov.

She walked back into our room. I turned around and looked at her. She was stunning as always but there was something different about this time. Somthing that made me want to kiss her. I got up and smiled. She smiled back and walke over to where i was standing. I don't know why I did it but I kissed her. I pushed my lips on hers without a thought. I waited for her to push me off. She didn't instead she wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me back. I wrapped my arms around her waist pulling her closer and deepining the kiss. I was just about to ask for entrance when the door slammed open. I kissed her for a few more minutes then pulled away and looked at the door.

At the door stood an angry Edward and a sad Alice. But I didn't fell guilty. But Bella did. Of course Bella did.

"Edward..." She said before taking off after him.

"Jasper.... Are you in love with her?: Alice asked looking away. I nodded

"Yes. I'm sorry Alice." I said looking at her " And I have been for a long time now" I whispered.

"I'm not giving up Jazz. We have three years and I will make you fall back in love with me or I will just make you come back to me." She said before walking out the door. I wish she wouldn't. Cause Alice will never give up.

Bpov

Even though I was running after Edward I was thinking bout how soft Jaspers lips were. How right it felt. But I was Edwards. I had to explain to him.

"Edward. Wait, Please!" I called as we ran through the forest. All of a sudden he turned around.

"Bella do you love him?" he said looking at me with hard eyes. Do I love Jasper? I just don't know. But everything, every part of me was screaming yes. I couldn't speak. I just nodded.

"I think so." I whispered. Before I could react Edward lurched forward and pushed his lips to mine. I felt nothing. Not the fire I had with Jasper. But I couldn't hurt Edward. I wouldn't tell Jasper. I couldn't hurt Edward not after everything. I would hide my feelings for jasper and pretend that I was still madly in love with Edward….. I would.

* * *

**Alright here** **here it is. Reveiw! **

**-Angel**


	9. Chapter 9

**I own nothing**

* * *

Chapter 9

13 long months later later......

Jpov

It had been 13 months. 13 months since I found out I was in love with Bella. 13 months since I broke up with Alice. And 13 months of Bella ignoring me almost completely. I mean we hold hands and sit together in school but the moment we get in the car she thickens the wall in between us and pretends to not know me.

It was starting to get annoying. I know she loves me I can feel it so why doesn't she just come out and say it. Every time I try to talk to her she finds something to do or Alice takes her shopping or something like that. We haven't done anything together since all those double dates and one movie. If we hunt she brings some one with us. I had to talk to her. We were going hunting I would corner her and make her tell me whats wrong.

" OK everyone lets go." Carlisle called. He had planned an 'family' hunting trip so everyone was going. I ran downstairs. Everyone was there. Edward and Bella were whispering about something. Whatever it was caused Edward to smile. I felt a pang of Jealousy flow through my none beating heart. She must still be in love with Edward. She must be thinking about Edward when I feel love when she looks at me. She must wish she was with Edward. No we belong together. I have to tell her how I feel. Today.

We all piled into the cars. We only took Emmett's Jeep and Edwards Volvo. Emmett, Bella me and Alice in the jeep and everyone else in the Volvo. We drove down the highway away from Fort mac and onto the hours of highway till grassland. In between was a lot of Canadian forest. We pulled over near a clearing then all went our separate ways. Edward went the opposite way of Bella and me. Alice crossed the highway and everyone else was scattered good that means there will be no interruption when I go talk to Bella.

I followed her for about three miles until she found a large herd of deer. I watched as she took down the buck. I took the next biggest one. After she was done she went to leave. I ran a grabbed her wist spinning her around to face me.

" Jasper. What are you doing?" She asked confused.

"We have to talk."I said looking down at her.

" About what?" She said nervous all of a sudden.

" Why you have been giving me the cold shoulder lately. Did I do something wrong?" I asked a little angry.

" No you didn't." She whispered.

" Bella I have something to tell you. And I have to say it before Alice comes." I said. She looked up at me.

" What?" She said.

" Bella. I love you." I said. She looked away.

" Bella tell me the truth about your feelings." I said. She was happy and guilty

" Jasper what about Alice?" She said looking down at her feet.

" I don't love Alice like that anymore. Please Bella I love you." I said begging her to accept my feeling and return them.

" Jasper" She said. God I loved home my name sounded coming out of her mouth. " I love you two but I don't want to hurt them, Alice is my best friend and Edward is.....Edward" She said her voice cracking. She was about to cry. Then it started to rain.

" Bella. Do you still love Edward the way you did when we swapped" I asked. She just shook her head No. That was enough for me I pushed my lips onto her soft lips. I felt her put her arms around my neck and pull me closer. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer. I wanted more. I ran my tongue over her bottom lip asking for entrance. She hesitated but let me in. She tasted sweet. Better then anything I have ever had. And I used to live off human blood. We stood there until someone cleared their throat. I stopped kissing her and found Emmett and Rosalie standing on the edge of the clearing.

"Now I get why Edward has been acting weird." Rosalie said.

" Yea and all those double dates make sense now." Emmett added. Bella and I exchanged a look then started laughing. Even without this game I still would have ended up with Bella.

" We have to tell them you know." Bella whispered. I knew that but for right now I am just gonna hold her in the rain.

Apov

I was running when all of a sudden I realized something. My vision hadn't changed yet. And Jasper followed Bella. Then another vision hit me.

_They were kissing in the rain in a clearing I saw when I hunted here last time. Then someone cleared their throat. It was Emmett and Rosalie._

" _Now I get why Edward was acting weird." Rosalie said_

" _Yea and all those double dates make sense now" Emmett added_

"_We have to tell them you know." Bella whispered. Instead of leaving the staid there and held each other in the rain._

I fell to the ground sobbing. I lost. I lost Jasper. Huddled up in a ball I sobbed. I can't believe it. I thought I had him. For three months they seemed so distance.

" Alice whats wrong." Edward said kneeling beside me. I showed him the vision. It was silent. I saw him sitting there just staring into space. What would happen now?

* * *

**Ok there will be ONE more chapter then maybe a sequal. Thx to my reveiwers. And reveiw!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I own nothing**

* * *

Chapter 10

Bpov

We stood there for what seemed like days. I wasn't sure I wanted to deal with the reality I knew I had to. Reality being Edward and Alice. I was sure the rest of the Cullen's would understand. I was a little afraid of Edward reaction. He has a bit of a temper. But I can't keep lying to Edward and myself. I was In love with Jasper and there was no way to change that now.

" Bella we should go. They probably already know." Jasper said into my hair. I nodded slowly then reluctantly backed out of is embrace.

" I know. I just don't want to hurt them." I said looking at my feet.

" I know. I don't either. But I don't want to have to lie to myself anymore." He said. I looked up at his liquid gold eyes.

" Me either. Lets go." I said grabbing his hand and running toward our house. It didn't take us long to get there. We were the only ones there. Jasper took out his phone to tell Carlisle where we were and not to wait for us.

" How do you think this will turn out?" I asked sitting on the step.

" I don't know." Was all he said sitting beside me. Before anything else could happen I heard someone run up. They were two vampires and I knew who it was. Not shortly after that Alice and Edward popped out of the tree's. Edward looked angry. Alice looked like she wanted to crawl in a hole.

" Edward....." I said suddenly feeling guilty. I had hurt him and this time I can't make it better. I felt a wave of calm come over me and looked over at Jasper who smiled at me.

" Tell me it's not true. Tell me you still love me more then anything please." He begged. I felt myself weaken. Oh he is pulling in again.

" I.......Can't Edward. I don't. I love Jasper now. Please let me go." I said walking to him. He just looked at me. I had broke him. He wasn't even fighting. As I stood in front of him he fell to his knees and hugged my legs.

" Please Bella. I cant live without you." He whispered into my legs. I almost started crying. I looked over at Alice who was glaring at me.

" It's to late Edward, Just leave it. But remember we will fight. I don't care how long it takes. I will get my Jasper back." She threatened pointing at me. I looked at Edward.

" Well in that case I will fight back." I said. I heard her growl. I wouldn't lose. Just then Edward stood up.

" Fine Bella but remember I will be waiting in the side lines. When he messes up I will be there. Remember that." He said before walking into the house. I looked after him. Alice glared at me for a minute more before following after Edward. Well that was better then it could have been. I turned around and walked to where Jasper was standing.

" Do you think they have something planned." He asked. I looked up and walked into an embrace.

.

" I don't know lets wait and see what happens." I said before reaching up and kissing him. He kissed back and smiled. I was happy this is where I decided to and forever.

* * *

**A/N and that is the very short but last Chapter to this story. If you want a sequal If you want me to. But Hey this could be the end for this story who knows. Reveiw and tell me what you think until then Goodbye and thx for reading and reveiwing **


	11. AN

A/N

Guess What time it is...........................................It's time for a sequel! That's right a sequel!

Now I know your all excited. Abd I am sorry it took so long but I had to come up with a plot and I had lie 5 other stories on the go so I finished one and put another on Hold and found the time to write this one!! Its on my profile go check it out. Then review!

-MxT


End file.
